


We're On Our Own Side

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Choosing Sides, Gay, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Tattooed Crowley (Good Omens), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: NaNoWriMo - Day 3While Crowley is off stargazing, Aziraphale decides he needs something. Something to show the world (and Heaven) who he belongs to. Aziraphale and Crowley are on their own side- they have been for some time. He needed something to make it official.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 56





	We're On Our Own Side

Aziraphale had found himself in a rather unusual position: he was sitting in a shop, skin bare to the world, and he was paying someone to hurt him. Nothing too painful, but it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Just because angels are ethereal doesn’t mean they don’t hurt when being stabbed a bunch of times. Twenty minutes later, it was over. Aziraphale smiled at the sight, paid the kind gentleman, and went home to put on a spot of tea.

Crowley had been gone for a few days, leading a star mapping trip with Adam and Mr. Young in Iceland. It was a little early to see the Northern Lights, but it wasn’t too cold that Crowley would fall into brumation (a big problem for snakey bois). It was in the demon’s absence that Aziraphale had found himself in the less-than-refined shop. 

“Angel, I’m hooome!!” Crowley yelled, strolling into the bookshop. He was still swaddled up in his sweater and winter jacket. Crowley did not like the cold.

Aziraphale was happily reading a book at his desk when the demon barged in. “Ah, welcome home, my dear! How was the trip?” 

“Wonderful! Adam got to see hundreds of stars, a few planets- and we even got a glimpse of the aurora borealis!” Crowley threw his bag down, letting it hit the floor with a _ thud. _He curled up on the couch, finding his usual spot- like a dog on a sunspot.

“That’s excellent, my dear. Did Mr. Young enjoy himself too?” 

“He did- after he got over the ‘I made that one’ slip. Oops!” he shrugged, laughing.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh my...well, I’m glad you’re home.” He left his desk and found space next to the couch. The angel leaned in and gave the demon a kiss on the forehead. “I’m sure you must be freezing still. How about I make us something warm for dinner, hmm?”

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale’s touch. “Sounds lovely.” 

The angel miracled a blanket and carefully wrapped up his shivering serpent. He then made his way to the kitchen, where Aziraphale began working on a very simple, hearty, and delicious chicken noodle soup. He skillfully chopped carrots, celery, and onion, letting them soften in some boiling broth. The angel made quick, curly noodles from an old recipe long since forgotten; lastly, he carved the chicken he had made earlier (one he was planning on making into some delicious chicken salad) and added it to the pot. 

It wasn’t long before the meal came together and Aziraphale was calling Crowley into the kitchen. The demon followed the angel’s call and smiled at the sight and smell of a warm, home cooked meal. The two sat and shared stories of their time apart. They happily ate and found a warmth they both seemed to have been missing. When they were done, Aziraphale rose to clear the table, but Crowley argued.

“Angel, you made dinner. Let me clean.”

“My dear, you’ve been gone for a week; it’s fine! I can handle a few dishes. You should relax.”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow, annoyed at this answer. _ Bastard _. “That means you’ve had to do dishes by yourself for a week. I’m helping. You wash, I dry?”

Aziraphale softened at Crowley’s stubbornness. “Alright, my dear. Sounds good to me.” Crowley gathered the dirty bowls and silverware as Aziraphale filled the sink with warm washing-water. He carefully rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub at the dirt and grime from their meal. 

Once the angel was done washing, he grabbed a towel to dry his hands and to help Crowley finish drying and putting away the clean dishes. It was then that Crowley noticed the markings on Aziraphale’s wrist. 

“Angel...what’s that?” he asked, using his eyes to indicate the wrist that was now covered by a bowl. 

"Oh, this?” Aziraphale questioned, making his arm visible. “I got a tattoo,” he said with a smile.

“You _ what?” _ Crowley was gobsmacked. Never in their six thousand years together had Aziraphale _once_ shown an interest in getting a tattoo. It was always Crowley itching to get new ink (he had three tattoos currently, but over the years he's had several. Every hundred years or so they fade completely and he’d have to get them reapplied).

“Yeah, I got it the other day. What do you think?” Crowley took the angel’s wrist and examined it. To the untrained eye, it looked like an open triangle with two dots on one end. But Crowley knew better...

“You..you got Alpha Centauri? Why?” 

Aziraphale thought this was a silly question. “Because...I choose you, dear; we’re on our own side now- forever. I thought it would be best if I had something to symbolize that- and what better symbol than the finest star you made?” 

Crowley turned beet red. The only noise that he could make was a gentle _ ngk. _

Aziraphale smiled. “So...what do you think?”

After a moment of silence, Crowley smiled in return. “It’s...ineffable.” He hugged his angel tight. “That means I get to have one too, right?”

Aziraphale laughed. “If you’d like, my dear.”

The demon whispered, “I’d love it. I choose you too.” 


End file.
